The Marriage
by Warfang
Summary: Yuuki is getting married to Kaname, but they hit a snag...and Zero fixes it. Figure out the pairing.


The grand Church looms above the ground, an ancient spectral that views the sky and the unfolding events. The procession of Vampires files in, brightly colored in the lit night. Tonight is a time for celebration, but after the enduring Ceremony.

The crimson carpet gives the floor the look of fresh spilled blood. Arches and columns give the vaulted ceiling a connection from the polished base to what looks dark and unfathomable to humans. Kuran Kaname is waiting at the Altar…waiting for his bride.

Sarah Shibuka is also waiting for the bride, Yuuki Kuran, but her intentions are far less pure.

Yuuki herself is wondering how far her life has come. She has not seen Zero in four years, but rumors of a silver haired vampire busting up drug rings, rescuing Level Bs and all around being a hero in the most deadliest places make their way to her and her fiancé. Zero is striving to keep the peace between the races, even when he wishes to kill the Vampire leaders.

Yori touches her arm, and murmurs that it is time. Rima and Ruka make up her other Bridesmaids, and she rises in all her splendor, a porcelain phoenix about to be plunged into red glaze.

The walk to the doors is steady and graceful. Then the carved behemoths yawn, and Yuuki sees her first sight as the acknowledge Pureblood Princess. But Yuuki is wondering that traitorous thought niggling the back of everyone's mind but one- will she see the world as the Pureblood Queen before sunrise?

To Sarah, the answer is a firm no.

Down the aisle, hundreds of feet of scarlet later is Kaname, and ironic symbol of their life.. .and Kiryuu's. It is not the wedding march being played but another tune, slow and sweeping, with small crashes. Yuuki is now entering the last quarter, having passed the media, the Hunters, and the Noble Vampires. There is a gap to protect the Purebloods, and Yuuki sees that besides themselves, there are only six others, including Shirabuki-san. She withholds a shudder, and prays to have five adorable children.

She is now at the Altar. The Altar has had many purposes, including sacrifices, weddings, and offerings. Today, all fervently hope for a joyous ending…but Shirabuki knows that will not come, and the priest will have no choice but to back her in accordance to the very laws that no one breaks, for they are just laws, and rule over chaos…but in her interest, Purebloods as well.

They are repeating their vows, listening attentively to the priest as he reads them their history, how the Children will be Pure, for no Human blood has ever touched their hearts. They are no longer conscious that it has taken four hours to do them both. They are focused on the here and now.

And then the Exchanging Ceremony. They trade rings, and vows, but before bites, they must exchange possessions. Kaname had thought ahead, and having kept Yuuki's share apart, believes that there will be no problem.

Sarah does not believe so.

"Sir Priest."

Deaden silence fills the Church. A Pureblood has interrupted the wedding and is next to the Priest.

"I have distressing news. Yuuki has no formal claim to her lands. They are all Kuran- already tied to Kaname. She has not one possession uniquely hers to offer. You all know what this means if true." The slight grin on her face shows that she has absolute trust in it being true.

And the infuriating part is that she is safe. If she is right, the Yuuki will die and Sarah will continue the Ceremony, exchanging bites and being recognized as his legal wife. If she is wrong, she will be humiliated by everyone-but besides the other Purebloods, who dare not risk lowering their number now that they know their number, only behind closed doors.

Kaname nods to the Priest to have the Altar confirm or deny that all of the documents before them, symbolizing the bounty (or dowry) is completely his.

The Altar does not recognize any of the documents as Yuuki's. Their parents had not set any possession or lands aside for her yet, and Kaname had worked to gain his own…all the work Yuuki had done was much more charitable, with his help, and hardly ever for profit. Plus, what she had was what Kaname had set aside for her.

The Priest notices all present that Yuuki has nothing to Exchange, only her status, and another is here and willing, with more to offer. Faintly, in his eyes they can see that he is sad that this snag had been caught by someone else. But he most uphold the law in front of all present, and the world. Shirabuki raises the sword from the decorative Altar, easily sliding it out of the framework to cleanly sever Yuuki's head in front of her brother, to win, to show that they all cannot stop this, no one here to witness the wedding can freeze the proceedings.

And then Sarah freezes at a soft _clink-clink_ across the table. The sword, with its elegant cross guard and silver swept blade, is too heavy to lift and she sinks it down into the marble.

"What?" she breathes, staring at the black necklace, with its charm facing up in front of Yuuki.

"I," a voice rings out steady, sure. The one who had tossed the necklace from the side slides out of the alcove and strides past the Purebloods. "am Kiryuu Zero, Level D vampire, and by the Subjugation charm are the sole material belonging to Kuran Yuuki-dono. If you care to have this validated," his eyes sweep to Kaien, "have the Headmaster of Cross Academy pull the records kept by Kaien Cross during his time, and you will have proof that in Yuuki-dono's blood, I am bound."

The violet gaze switches itself back to the furious Pureblood, then to the Priest. "Does this satisfy the terms?"

Without waiting for the answer, he unhooks Bloody Rose and removes the cartridge, sliding the chain from his belt. He then kneels before Yuuki, not submissive, but as a Knight before his Queen. Sarah is trembling as the Priest proclaims that the Altar scolds the 'D for being late, but he is recognized. Sarah, with all the dignity she can muster while in shock, replaces the sword into the carved furniture, and resumes her seat.

The Priest carries on with the Ceremony.

"Kuran Kaname, do you relinquish all rights unto Kuran Yuuki, in full trust?"

"I do."

They are both reeling. Zero hates them. Why the change? And then they begin to smile, though with the ex-human's head bowed, he cannot see them.

_You were always so kind. Scolding us during school for not behaving, convincing Yuuki she would have a better life with me (though still extreme), and then carrying on the school's wishes…even though your reasons for living abandoned you, you found new life…and still came back._

But the Ceremony is not over yet. Close, but not over.

"Yuuki Kuran, do you relinquish your sole possession unto Kuran Kaname, in full trust?"

The barely audible yes laced with hesitation –for she knows what they are, and that Kaname has learned to be very cruel- is drowned and forgotten by the strong "I do." She pronounces, but to all ears, she might have thundered it. She is surrendering a piece of her life, her heart, her memory unto her brother. She knows he will be tender to Zero…because those aren't the only reasons.

Zero is bade to rise, and goes to kneel before Kaname. "Kaname-dono." He murmurs, recognizing the change in ownership.

The bites are exchanged, but after the high of regaining the hunter, the bliss is minimal. Seeing Sarah humiliated is even a small side dish, and the bites are but dessert-no, not dessert. Dessert comes after they have retired from the dancing, drinking, and talking. Retiring with Zero to watch over them from the next room, for tonight is theirs alone. No, the bites are but a cleansing of the palate. And Zero is the after dessert wine to mix with the remaining flavors and drug them into a happily ever after, the three of them, together.

But they are getting ahead of themselves. The Priest declares them joined in Holy Matrimony, before the Altar, under the Church. Then the crowd spills onto the lawn for all to discuss the Ceremony, and celebrate their new King and Queen (if only in name) while others more intimate to the couple rejoice in the permanence of their Knight.

Zero has been dragged all over by Kaname. The three know that for the next few years, they will be his Lord and Lady, and then they can rebuild old bridges and pave new paths together. Yuuki is careful in remembering that Zero is now no longer exclusively hers, and they sometimes must cut Zero out. But the sacrifices lead to much bigger rewards. Then, as the sun breaks over the horizon to light the colors in the sky to shades of blue, the trio retires. The couple enjoys what, even as they lose themselves, they pray will be the only Day of just them. Their loyal, manipulated, and devious Knight deserves their attention, but he declined the half-tossed look over their shoulder.

_He knows us far to well._

Zero leans against the wall, not blocking out the sounds, knowing that they gasp, scream, and cry each others' names after a long road of misery. _But now, _he muses, _the misery will no longer be from being alone. _He was only slightly startled to hear the other two cry out his name the first time.

The sun is setting, and Zero leaves the two alone to fetch them all hot chocolate and not the instant stuff either. The Kurans smell the aroma, and mentally count how long it is until Zero is there. Zero arrives soon, as heated looks begin to be swapped as to who gets to 'greet' the hunter. In the end, neither get to. Their hands and mouths are full of the mugs and beverages, Yuuki even once tasting hers so sweet, she leaned over and shared with Kaname, who then shared some with Zero.

"Zero, why?" Yuuki is giving him a soft gave, one hand interlaced with Kanames'. They both are holding the mugs in one hand, and are each turning their attention to him.

"We all…lost our families. At first, I couldn't figure out what Kaname-dono's plane was, but I reckoned along with it, and really, it hit me one day how similar you both looked…." He trails off, and takes a sip of his mug. "So I decided to do what was best for you two. Even kill myself, or worse, live in misery, knowing I had chosen this, for you two. And I would have. It was empty, and my temporary friends knew my problem 'A loyal dog whose lost his master' I quote, but if it wasn't for the Ceremony, I would not be here."

"Why have the necklace with you then?" Kaname has his eyes on Zero.

"I overheard Headmaster talking with the Priest. And when two plus two makes four, and four minus one makes three, I realized that I had better be ready, just in case."

"I love you. Both of you. I know that it is selfish, but I can't stop." Yuuki's sudden declaration is broken by a yawn.

"Good. Because I love you two also." Zero flamed red to his hair roots after that, and Kaname sends Yuuki a look that reads 'I promise we'll find out what else he blushes to later'.

"I did not plan this. I never planned on this. But I know I have earned the deepest contentment and pleasure in having you both for myself- and not sharing for either of you for a while yet. I love you so much, I am dreading when my possessiveness kicks in, and not even Takuma can enter here. Aishiteru, you two."

"That," Zero remarked, "is what a speaker phone is for."

Then all three rolled into bed, knowing that they would be expecting one more on the Honey Moon for the next five months. At least it was a private jet.

THE END

Crappy, I know. Plus, I do not own Vampire Knight. Otherwise Yuuki would have a back bone for all but the personality split Kaname, who also has Zero as a brain disorder. The story would focus on a developing back bone.

Geez, gotta love what one can get away when dealing with Vampires, because what does one do with a left out Zero? Comfort him, of course!

Okay, enough rambling.

Now that this is out of my system, I can return to what I was working on. Later I will re-read this, gasp in horror at all mistakes, and possibly rewrite it. But for now, it is going up so I can get some sleep.

If you read this, please review.


End file.
